Wildest Dreams
by quortnee87
Summary: Mafia Princess Harley meets a sexy blonde haired man while vacationing in Nevada. The have a romance that neither of them could have imagined even in their wildest dreams. When reality strikes they have to go back to life as they knew it but he left her with more just an everlasting impression. Will they see each other again? What else did he give her? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Harley Moretti was born and raised in Milan, Italy. She was born to Giovanni Moretti and Dulce Cacuzza. Harley is the youngest of four kids, but the only girl. She was gifted the name mafia princess. The Moretti and Cacuzza family was a very well-known mob family. They had ties with the ATF, DEA, FBI, CIA, and any local law enforcement in the cities and states in which they resided. Chicago, Detroit, New York, Miami, Southern California and of course Italy were where they had businesses. Although known to be very ruthless, people had a lot of respect for them. Harley was the child prodigy, with an IQ of 200; she also had an eidetic memory. Harley finished high school at the age of thirteen, she then attended Bocconi University of Law, where she graduated by the time she was sixteen. A lot of things came naturally to Harley. Since she had finished her schooling, Harley took the bar exam for every state that her family had business in, passing the first time. She was then taught the family business. She went through self-defense training, and military style boot camp. She had to be tough, sharp and confident, and she learned to speak seven different languages as well as cook like a chef in a five star restaurant.

When Harley was eighteen, her family moved to Miami, Florida, she started working for the mayor's office, learning how the government worked and storing information to use later in life. Harley then decided to go back to school and took up business and economic courses. She wanted to be a jack of all trades. She already knew how to hack into computers and code. She was everything that she needed to be, spoiled, sophisticated, sexy, classy, all in all, she was a force to be reckoned with. By the time Harley was twenty-two, she had achieved any and everything and she just wanted to relax for a while. She never had a boyfriend and that was because she never wanted one, plenty tried but all failed. Harley was the epitome of female perfection, she was 5'7", olive toned skinned, hour-glass shaped, bubble shaped round ass, warm cognac brown eyes, a round face, full pouty lips, a button nose, and full silky black hair that stopped just above her breasts. She was a beauty and she knew it, but it didn't make her, she had such a nice personality but just don't cross her.

Around the age of twenty-four, Harley started working at her uncle's law firm and quickly made partner. She worked the high profile cases and was bringing in the big bucks. She had just won the most talked about case; the mayor of Miami hired Harley to be his attorney. He was being charged with felony battery and assault and murder. She got him acquitted of all charges and he got his position as mayor back. Harley Moretti was a beast and everyone knew it. Her family was proud of her and they loved that she was doing what made her happy. As a celebration, Giovanni Moretti sent his daughter on a vacation to anywhere she wanted. Harley took that vacation and found herself in Nevada; her family had a vacation home there in Incline Village. Upon arrival at the 30,000 square foot Italian styled mansion, Harley went up to her room to shower and change. She was going out to have fun.

Dressed in a pair of knee high lace Louboutin's, white high waist shorts, a black silk tank top, and a white quarter length blazer, Harley sprayed on her signature scent of Lancôme Hypnose, grabbed her fire red Birkin bag and headed out. Harley jumped into her '66 red candy painted Chevelle convertible and drove the 36 miles to Reno. She pulled up to a bar called Red Rock Bar, parked her ride and walked up to the bouncer and walked inside. The bar was crowded and people were having fun, she spotted the pool table and knew she had to get some of that action. Walking up to the bar, Harley ordered a tequila sunrise and told the bartender to keep them coming as she made her way to the pool table. When she arrived, she saw a lot of different faces, all trying to get to know her, but Harley's eyes zeroed in on the man that had shoulder length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He had some pain and sadness in them but Harley had to know who he was. She had seen a lot of sexy men but something about this one made her body ignite, she had to clench her thighs to some friction because the way he looked at her made her want to do rude things to him.

Harley made her way over to him and gave him one of the smiles she was known for giving that made men weak in the knees, she walked right up to him, invading his personal space and said

"Hi, I'm Harley."

Jax had seen her the moment she stepped into the bar; he was with his best friend Opie. Jax was telling him how sexy she was but she looked to be out of his league, so when she made her way over to the pool table and they locked eyes, Jax knew he had to have her. He was used to having any girl he wanted but he was tired of fucking crow eaters and sweet butts while only seeing Tara's face. He knew if he had his chance with this beauty in front of him, he wouldn't even be thinking of Tara. So he gave her his panty dropping smirk and said

"Hey darling, name's Jax."

"Well Jax, can I play a game of pool with you?"

Jax smirked again and said

"Are you any good?"

Harley took his que stick from his hands, kissed his cheek and said

"Let's make a deal, if I win, we do whatever I want. How's that sound?"

"And if you don't?" Jax asked.

"Then we'll do whatever you want. Deal or no deal Jax?" Harley purred seductively.

"Oh darling, I'm all in. Deal"

An half hour later, after teasing Jax the entire night with light rubs and brushes against his body, Harley only had to sink the 8 ball and the game was hers. She aimed her pool stick and looked at Jax smiling seductively, while holding each other's gaze; Harley made the shot and walked towards Jax.

"Ready Jax? I do believe I won?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own these characters, They belong to Kurt Sutter. Only the OC's are mine.**

When Jax heard Harley's voice, he knew she wasn't from the states and he wanted to know all about her, he was now wondering what they were going to do. Jax smirked at Harley and said

"I'm ready to see what you want to do."

"Oh, I am going to have so much fun with you." Harley stated seductively.

Harley grabbed Jax's hand and led the way. Jax couldn't help but watch how her body moved. The sexy sway of her hips, she had such confidence about her and it kind of intimidated him a little bit. Sure Jax had been with lots of women, but this was a real woman, he could tell. So when she led him towards the exit he took a glance back at Opie and with his free hand he saluted Opie, he was surprised when they ended up in front of a bright red classic. He could tell the car had a lot of horse power and what he thought he knew about Harley changed again, she was an enigma.

"Nice cage darlin', I'm not usually into cages but this is nice"

"Thanks Jax, want to get behind the wheel?"

"Sure" Jax grinned. Harley felt her panties moisten as she sat in the passenger seat. She programmed the GPS with the address and turned on the radio as Jax turned the car on. Keith Urban's Blue Ain't Your Color came on and Harley turned up the volume informing Jax that that was her song. Jax laughed.

"Never really been a country fan, I'm more into rock."

"Not a problem, I listen to all music. I'm a fan of The White Buffalo." Harley smiled at Jax. They pulled up to the gate of the property and Jax was amazed at the sight. It wasn't a lot of houses like this in Charming. When they exited the car and entered the house, Harley was ready for Jax like she had never been ready for anything before. She led Jax to her bedroom, it was decorated with navy blues and creams, a four poster king sized bed was in the center of the room and the light from the moon mad the room look intimate from the floor to ceiling windows. Harley looked at Jax and started taking off her clothes, leaving her standing before him in a fire red lace bra with matching thong from La Perla. Jax's cock twitched at the sight in front of him, it was boarding painful the way his dick was pushing against the zipper of his jeans. He wanted so bad to touch her, he yearned for it, but just staring at her he wanted to remember how she looked, he wanted her implanted in him memories for his wildest dreams. Harley then walked towards Jax like he was her prey and leaned up so she could place her lips by his ears; she nibbled his earlobe before whispering seductively

"Take off your clothes; I want to see what's under them."

Jax reached behind him, put his thumb in the back collar of his shirt and removed it. Harley ran her hands over his muscles and sucked on his neck as her hands moved down towards his abs. She then started fumbling with his belt buckle, she was so ready for him but she wanted to worship his body, he was pure perfection. Jax then removed his shoes and socks followed by his jeans and boxer, standing before her butt naked. Jax knew his body was a woman's dream; they would cream their panties just looking at him. Harley told him to lie on the bed.

"You do remember the deal, you have to do whatever I want, right Jax?" Harley purred. "Are you ready?"

Jax nodded his head, he was ready but he was a starting to get a little nervous when he saw Harley tying his ankles to the foot posts of the bed. She then handcuffed his wrists as well above him. Harley looked at his dick, standing at attention in front of her and licked her lips seductively, she was dripping wet. That was one thing Harley loved about herself, she had some wet pussy, and she could squirt and drive a man wild, sometimes she drove herself wild when she masturbated. She would leave sheets in ruins especially if she was turned on and this man lying before her had turned her on the moment she laid eyes on him. She removed her bra and panties, letting Jax feast his eyes on her body, she knew she was a man's wet dream and she was using that to her advantage at this moment and he didn't disappoint, his eyes raked over her body from head to toe, pre cum leaking off his dick as Harley crawled up the bed sexily. She put the head of his dick in her mouth and teased it just a little bit, she then wrapped both hands around his impressive length and stroked him up and down, getting him harder for her, she then sucked him without abandon, the moans coming from Jax was almost animalistic and it just made her get more into it, Jax was pumping his hips as best he could and she was taking him all the way in, his balls hitting her chin, and she was even gagging. Jax knew he was well endowed and for her to suck his dick the way that she was, he knew she couldn't have a gag reflex.

"Fuck Harley, this shit feels so fucking good, darlin"

Harley could only moan her thanks, she then did something no one had ever done to him in his life, she put her pointer finger up his ass, she moved her finger in a come her action and started playing with his prostate while still sucking his dick. Jax knew he was about to blow, and he couldn't and didn't want to stop it, it was so foreign, yet so erotic at the same time and he closed his eyes tightly and exploded his load in her mouth, down her throat, as she still kept sucking, she milked his dick. That was the hardest Jax had ever come in his life, he knew that he would and could never forget this woman. She was phenomal.

"Fuck….Fuck…Shit Harley, what the fuck. I have never cum so hard in my life."

"I'm only just beginning Jax." Harley stated while she licked the little bit of cum from her chin. Jax didn't think his dick could hard again after that, but damn was he wrong. Harley then uncuffed and untied Jax and before she knew what was happening, Jax pinned her to the bed on her back and kissed his way down her body. He was sucking, licking, and kissing every inch of her skin. He left no parts untouched, when he reached her core, he saw how wet she was, he was awed by how ready she was. Jax had never met a woman whose pussy got wet like this and that was saying a lot considering he had fucked all kinds of pussy, even porn pussy. This woman was in a league all on her own and he knew he couldn't get enough. He knew he would remember her, now he had to make sure she remembered him. Jax lowered his head between her thighs and licked her folds gently at first, she smelled like vanilla and flowers, he didn't know what came over him but he let a groan and devoured her pussy. He nibbled, licked, sucked, and even kissed her pussy, shit he hadn't done since Tara and that was years ago. Her moans and pleas and cries just egged him on, he couldn't stop eating her, and his dick was so hard he knew he had to feel her. She was bucking her hips and pulling his hair, he couldn't get enough of her and she couldn't get enough of him.

"Oh my God, Jax….. I'm…..coming….oh shit…fuuuuccckkk"

Harley had squirted all over Jax's face, chest and the bed, she probably should have warned him, but where would have been the fun in that. She was panting like crazy, she wanted to feel him

"Jax…please"

"Please what darlin" Jax asked, he had never been drench liked that, she was like leaking like a fountain. Damn, she was something. He was ready to fuck her, but the way she was begging him to fuck her he had to play with her for a while.

"Please Jax, fuck me. I need you no I want your dick in my pussy."

"My pleasure darlin."

Jax worked his way up her body and lined his dick up with her entrance, he pushed through and was caught completely off guard by how tight she was, fuck he thought to himself and she started moving in and out. He had to go slow first, if not he would cum to quick and this had to last. He wanted to fuck her all night. After a few minutes, Jax started picking up speed, he went as deep as his dick would let him and she was taking his dick like a pro, matching him thrust for thrust. Jax put his arm behind her back and pulled her to him just a bit to give himself a good grip. He started pounding her tight, wet, warm pussy in to oblivion.

Harley had never been fucked this good in her life, she didn't know what to do with herself; one minute she was pulling his hair, the next she was scratching his back. She felt like a wanton hussy but she didn't care. This man was a beast in the sheets. She started talking dirty to him.

"You like, this pussy Jax, is this your pussy….put your name on it Jax…..please…don't stop, fuck this pussy Jax."

"Fuck Harley, your feel so good darlin, so tight, so wet. This is my pussy darlin. You….Are…mine. Do you hear me?"

"Fuck yeah, yours Jax, yours"

After three more full deep strokes, they came together, screaming each other's name. Jax couldn't move, he just flopped down on her. Harley couldn't stop herself from shaking. That was the most mind blowing experience either one of them had ever had. Harley just held him close to her, his head in the crook of her neck.

"Fuck….that was…"

"Mind blowing, earth shattering, amazing." Harley finished for Jax.

"Yes and more." Jax said as he pulled out and laid beside Harley, pulling her naked body to him, he kissed her head while drifting off to sleep. Neither Jax nor Harley ever felt something so intense before in their lives. Not even in their wildest dreams. That's what each one thought as they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: FIRST AND FOREMOST I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING, REVIEWING AND FAVORITING THIS STORY. I READ A LOT OF THESE FANFICTION STORIES AND I DECIDED TO GIVE IT A TRY. SO THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. I HAVE A LOT OF IDEAS FOR IT BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW IT'S GOING TO COME OUT. YOU KNOW WHEN YOU HAVE SOMETHING IN YOUR HEAD BUT IT DOESN'T COME OUT HOW YOU THINK. JUST BARE WITH ME AND I HOPE TO MAKE YOU GUYS PROUD.**

Jax was sleeping soundly, wrapped around Harley like a vine. Harley was standing in the sand on the beach, dressed in a red beach maxi dress and barefoot sandals; her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head, make up natural but a fire red matte lipstick on her lips. She was staring out into the water with the wind blowing her dress, the sun was rising. She didn't know she was being watched and Jax couldn't take his eyes off her, _damn, she is truly a beauty_ , Jax thought to himself. All of a sudden Jax felt something wet on his cock and realized he was dreaming when he opened his eyes to see Harley's head bobbing up and down giving his cock a whole lot of attention. He was so close to cumin, he glanced at the alarm clock to prevent himself from cumin fast like a teenager, to see the time said 3:00 am. Then he closed his eyes and pictured Harley again on the beach with the sun rising and couldn't help it, he came so hard. _Damn, even in my wildest dreams this woman makes me weak._

"Good morning darling"

"Morning Jax" Harley purred as she crawled up his body and sat down on his erection.

After two more rounds, Jax and Harley jumped into the shower together and got dirty one more time before getting clean. They exited the shower to get dressed for the day. Harley decided to go casual today and opted for red skinny jeans and a black and white flannel shirt and a pair of black converses. Jax dressed similar but his shirt was blue, black and white. Heading down towards the kitchen, Harley started the coffee pot while getting the ingredients ready to make a frittata. After eating, Jax and Harley left the house to go out and enjoy themselves. The just drove until they hit Vegas. They walked around talking, went zip lining, went to an aquarium, had lunch at a French bistro named Mon Ami Gabi. Jax was having so much fun, he felt so alive, and Harley was making him see the world differently. He had been to Vegas a lot but only for club business. He hadn't ever felt like this with Tara and she was his first love.

Harley wanted to take him to a show; they got a room at the Bellagio Hotel. It was so out of Jax's comfort zone, he'd never really seen such luxury, but Harley had a way of making him relax and feel like a king that he just went with the flow. They decided to go to Criss Angel Mind freak. Jax dressed in a pair of black Levis with a black button up. Harley was dressed in an open back royal blue skater dress, paired with a pair of black gladiator stilettos. Jax couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Damn, Harley you're killing me"

"What are you talking about Jax?" Harley cocked her perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

"I'm talking about how fucking sexy you are, especially right now."

"You look very handsome yourself Jax, ready to go?"

They walked into the building and you'd think they were a famous couple, heads turned to look at them, men and women turned some with envy and others in awe. They knew they looked good too. The show was amazing. Jax's mind was blown. He had the sexiest woman alive on his arm and Criss Angel totally fucked his head up with his tricks and shit.

"That was a good show" Jax said as he wrapped his arms around Harley's waist from behind placing his chin on her shoulder. Harley leaned back and smiled up at Jax.

"It was awesome right? I thought you'd enjoy that."

They walked down a hall and Jax pushed Harley up against a wall and kissed her with so much passion, Harley wrapped her legs around his waist. Jax moved her panties to the side and started playing with her wet folds.

"You're so wet and ready for me huh darling?"

"Yes" Harley whispered.

Jax removed his cock from his jeans and placed it at Harley's entrance. It was so intense and they came whispering each other's names as they caught their breath. Harley unwrapped her legs from his waist and placed a kiss on his lips. They jumped back into the car and decided to hit up a club. They pulled up at 1 OAK, it was so crowded. They walked straight to the dance floor and danced the night away, when Zayn Pillow talk blared through the speakers, Harley was swaying her hips and grinding her ass to the beat. He'd never heard that song before but he had to admit that it was what he wanted. He started moving with her, they were basically fucking on the dance floor and Jax couldn't have been more turned on in his life. She was a siren, and he found himself falling for this woman. He knew that they'd be parting ways soon but he'd never forget this woman. Charming was where he had to be, but fuck was he glad he came on this run.

They exited the club and headed back to their hotel room, after three very intense rounds of sex they fell asleep. Jax woke up to the sunlight shining through the windows and looked down at Harley who was wrapped around him, her head on his chest and him holding her. He knew they had to go back to real life but even he had to admit he didn't want to. He just stared at her sleeping form, the way her mouth was slightly parted and her breath warming his nipples. Harley woke up to Jax eating her pussy like his life depended on it. Harley had the most intense orgasm.

"What a wakeup call"

"Just payback to how you woke me up yesterday" Jax smirked.

 _He's gorgeous._ Harley thought to herself at the same time as Jax was thinking how beautiful she was to him. Harley knew that they needed to part ways today.

"I really enjoyed you this weekend Jax, I'll never forget it."

"You made it a very enjoyable weekend for me too darling. I won't forget it either."

"If I ever see you again, I'm not gonna let you go Jax. If it's meant to be, we'll see each other again."

They fucked again before having two more rounds in the shower. _This should hold me over for a while; I've never fucked as much as I have this weekend._ Harley said to herself. They got dressed and Harley kissed Jax as she dropped him off at a garage. They looked into each other's eyes and Jax told Harley

"I'm sure I'll see you again, even if it's in my wildest dreams.

 _2 months later_

It had been two months since Harley had seen Jax; she had been feeling woozy a lot lately but thought she was just stressed, since she was in the process of building her business Harley Enterprises in northern California to be close to her grandfather Jimmy Cacuzza. Her grandfather was getting her house built as well in a small town of Charming, CA. she wanted to live in a small town because she was kind of tired of city life.

After vomiting three days in a row, Harley decided to schedule a doctor's appointment. It was good to be her sometimes; she got scheduled for an hour after making the call. Her doctor was usually booked up to three months, being a Moretti was great. Dressed in a white Tom Ford Zip-Accented Sheath Dress with a royal blue blazer, pair of suede royal blue Louboutin's heels and a white Birkin handbag, Harley made her way in to the doctor's office. She was used to the stares people gave her, but she ignored them and signed in at the receptionist's desk. Ten minutes later the nurse escorted her back into one of the rooms and asked what brought her in today. Harley told her that for the last month and a half she's been feeling woozy but now she was vomiting. The nurse gave her a cup so that they could get a urine sample. After she gave it to the nurse, she waited another ten minutes and Dr. Michalak came into the room smiling and kissing Harley on the cheek.

"Nice to see you Ms. Moretti"

"You too Jacob"

Jacob had been Harley's OB/GYN since she was sixteen. He was practically family.

"Well, I wanted to be the first to say congratulations, Harley. You're pregnant"

Harley couldn't help but smile as she rubbed her stomach. She was pregnant; having a baby by the most amazing man she had ever met and never forgot. After getting the ultrasound, Jacob confirmed that Harley was 10 weeks 4 days pregnant. Wow that meant she got pregnant the first time they had sex, she must have had a faulty depo shot. That too was confirmed by Jacob, the shot had been faulty. Well Harley was having a baby Jax. She didn't know if she'd see him again, but now she had a part of him forever. Never in her wildest dreams did she think this would come out of an intense but very amazing weekend.

 _7 months later_

On September 8 at 9:23 p.m. Harley gave birth to an 8lbs 6oz blonde haired baby boy. She could tell he was going to look like his father. Harley decided to name her son after his father and grandfather, Jaxon Giovanni Moretti. When baby Jax opened his eyes to look at his mother, she was met by eyes so blue it was like getting lost in the ocean. She couldn't help but gasp at the sight of them, they reminded her of the sea in Greece. She made a beautiful baby boy, he had his father's nose, mouth, and jawline, but he had his mother's dimples. Her family was so excited. The hospital room was full of Moretti's and Cacuzza's. Harley could tell her son was going to be so spoiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL. IM LOVING ALL THE LOVE THAT IM GETTING FROM THIS STORY. I KNOW I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF FOLLOWERS BUT TO THE ONES I DO HAVE THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A BLESSED NEW YEAR.**

When Jax returned back to Charming, he felt refreshed and a little at peace. It had been a while since he actually felt something other than numbness. He knew he'd never forget Harley; she left a permanent calm inside of him. He just hoped he'd see her again one day.

A few months after being back home, Jax had started getting sick, especially in the mornings. Gemma had noticed and was getting worried for her son, every time she saw him throwing up, she'd tell him he needed to go to the doctor, all Jax would say is _I'm fine mom._ Gemma didn't know what to think, Jax was her world. After he came back from Nevada, she noticed how he had an extra pep to his step, his eyes sparkled, something she hadn't seen since that damn Tara had left.

She thought he had a new lady in his life and she was ready to grill her, but as time went by, she never saw a woman, hell she never saw him leave the garage really. He was spending a lot of time at the clubhouse, she even thought he was going to be tapping a lot of the sweet butts or the crow eaters, and he never did. Something had changed Jax and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

She started asking around to see if anyone else had seen the change in Jax, if anyone knew anything. All they would say is that he did seem different. Only thing was, he was focused, he thought of a lot of ways to get the club to be more legit. Everyone was tired of losing brothers, so they supported the new president. Clay was in the hospital in critical condition after a run had gone bad and everyone was taking advantage of that. The club had gotten tired of Clay putting them in fucked up situations, only thinking of the money and himself, that was when Otto was arrested.

Around October, Gemma started seeing a sweet butt from Reno named Wendy Case coming and hanging around the clubhouse a lot. She then noticed how Wendy seemed to be hanging on her son. Jackson wasn't really interested, she knew her son well enough to know, but every man needed to get his dick wet, and Jackson had spent nearly a year not getting it wet. Gemma watched as Jax stared off into space and then a smile appeared on his face and his eyes lit up a little, she noticed he did that a lot over the past few months. She always wondered what he was thinking or who he was thinking of.

March the following year, Jax had told his mom how he had fucked up and gotten Wendy pregnant after a night of weakness and drunk out of his mind. Gemma being the mother bear she was although furious that he would choose a woman like Wendy, a junkie whore, she couldn't help but be happy at the fact that she was going to be a grandmother.

One Saturday morning, Jax was riding his Harley through Charming when he noticed that the construction of the property from about a year ago was almost finished. When he first saw the foundation, he assumed a new business was in the works, now looking at it, he sees a massive house, almost mansion like. He wondered who was moving there. It just always called to him, he would ride by the property all the time, he never could understand why. The ten foot wall connected to a wrought iron gate with the initial M connecting the gate doors together. Someone with some money was moving into Charming and SAMCRO had to be alert.

Arriving back at the clubhouse Jax entered the office to see his mother. He found her with her head deep in paperwork.

"Sup ma?"

Gemma looked up and smiled.

"Hey baby, what's wrong"

"You see the construction site about a mile away from Floyd's"

"Yeah baby, I've seen it, what of it"

Jax smirked, everyone knew Gemma was a nosy woman, she knew everything that happened in Charming.

"You know, what's going on with it, I just want to be able to give the club some info"

"That's the thing, Oswald is very secretive about it, all I know is that it's for a woman and her son along with a few of her security, it should be finished soon, I saw the furniture being moved in last week."

"Yeah, they were doing some landscaping a while ago. Anyways, you heard from Wendy?"

"No, have you?"

"No, you know how I feel about that, I'm ready for my son but I don't really care too much for her."

"I'll stop by her house on my way home, you should think about getting yourself a house, can't have my grandson living here."

"Really, I thought you loved it here, we can always stay at your house."

"I do love it here but this isn't the place for a newborn Jackson, you're 26 years old, time to start acting like it."

"I know ma"

With that Jax left the office to start working in the car in the garage. Jax couldn't help but think of Harley, she's all he's thought about over the past year. He yearned for her touch, her voice, her smile. That's how he ended up with Wendy, drunk out of his mind, lusting, wanting to feel something. Now he was about to become a father, to a junkie no less. Shaking his head and the thoughts out of his mind, he hadn't noticed how much time had gone by. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, he answered it to hear his mom telling him how she found Wendy on the floor of her house with a needle sticking out of her arm.

Arriving at the hospital, Jax went right up to his mother and asked how the baby was. Gemma told him that they had to do an emergency c section on Wendy because she was unconscious due to an overdose. When the doctors came out of the room they walked up to Jax and Gemma. The doctor told them that they saved the baby, but Wendy had died on the table. The baby was okay but of course he had to have the family flaw. They had to perform surgery on his heart but other than that, he should be fine.

Jax was shocked, if she hadn't already been dead, he probably would have killed her himself. At least the baby was going to be okay. He could've lost his son. After the surgery, the baby boy was placed in the incubator where he would stay for at least a week. Born a month premature on September 7 at 8:00 pm, weighing at 5 lbs, Abel Nathaniel Teller was born.


	5. Chapter 5

On September 9, a day after Jaxon's first birthday, Harley and her son moved into their new home in Charming, CA. Her company in Stockton had opened up two months ago and it was already doing better on this coast that it was when she had first started it in Miami. Although Harley didn't have to work, she chose to, but after the birth of her son, Harley didn't go back to work. She just vetted and hired people that she trusted and had them do things for her. She was still the CEO of Harley Enterprises, all final contracts and deals went through her. She just wanted to enjoy some down time with her son.

After throwing him the best birthday party ever, Harley left her family behind and moved to Charming, everyone knew it was coming, but the moment was still bittersweet. Her grandfather Jimmy needed her to do him a favor and she was happy to help. Pulling up to the gate of her new home in her white range rover, Harley placed her hand on the hand scanner for the security gate to open. She drove her way up the driveway and looked up at her house. She was in awe of what was before her.

There stood a 20,000 square foot Mediterranean style house; it was a beautiful charcoal grey stoned mansion with a royal blue door. Three stories open floor plan consisting of family room, dining room, kitchen, breakfast nook, and mud room on the first floor. Four guestrooms with en-suites connected to a loft play area for Jaxon and his room on the second floor west wing and Harley's master bedroom, ensuite, massive walk in closet, and a sitting area on the east wing. The third floor consisted of a state of the art gym, a large empty space that Harley didn't know what to do with yet, and a theatre room.

The house also had an in ground pool in the back yard with an outdoor living space and kitchen, a guesthouse that was for security, and her own garden that had many different flowers. Harley felt at home and she was sure Jaxon would too. Harley was ready to go see what her grandfather needed her for so she got herself dressed; wearing a pair of white skinny jeans, a white flowy tank top, a fitted black blazer, her black suede Louboutin ankle boots; finishing the look with turquoise accessories and a turquoise Birkin bag. She dressed Jaxon in a black polo shirt, charcoal grey cargo shorts, and a pair of black converses.

Arriving at her grandfather's restaurant, Harley and Jaxon greeted Jimmy with hugs and kisses and asked him what the favor was. Jimmy then consulted with Harley telling her about a business associate he has that got arrested and he had a shitty attorney and he wanted her to take his case, Of course Harley agreed and asked for the clients name so that she could get the case files and see what he was charged with and so on.

Walking out of the restaurant with Jaxon in tow, Harley strapped him in his car seat and drove back to Charming. Upon entering Charming, Harley and Jaxon stopped at the grocery store to stock up her house. Putting Jaxon in the front of the cart, Harley made her way down the aisles getting three of everything; _I'm going to need at least two more carts_ Harley thought to herself. Focusing on how she was going to juggle that, she wasn't really paying attention when her cart bumped into another cart.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going" Harley stated to the older brunette woman with platinum streaks in her hair.

"No, that's on me" Gemma stated. "You're new here, name's Gemma."

Gemma looked at this lady; she screamed money and class with a dangerous edge. She reminded Gemma a lot of herself. She was a fucking knock out, even Gemma could admit that. She could see the boys at the clubhouse now if they ever got a look at her.

"Yeah, just moved a mile up the road earlier today, I'm Harley"

Jaxon then made his presence known to the older lady. He turned his head and waved at her, smiling brightly with his deep dimples on display. Gemma gasped at the sight of him, he looked exactly like Jackson did when he was a baby, only his eyes were a different shade of blue. It was like she had been transported back in time.

"Hey lil man" Gemma smiled at him before turning her attention back to the smiling beauty. "What's his name, he's so handsome."

"His name is Jaxon; he just turned one a few days ago"

"Really, my son just had a baby boy on the 7th."

"Jaxon's is the 8th, what's to do around here, yah know being new and all"

"Well my family is throwing a get together at the garage tonight, you should come by. Matter of fact, follow me and we could get to know each other at least you'd have one friend"

"Of course, but I have to finish shopping and get these groceries to the house, would you mind following me first"

After agreeing, Harley finished her shopping with the help of Gemma and a prospect. Gemma was very intrigued by this young lady, when they pulled up to the property; Gemma herself was blown away by the sight before her. So this is who moved here. Even the prospect whistled at the sight. The landscape was flawless. They could only imagine what the inside looked like. Pulling into the garage to help unload the groceries, Gemma and the prospect couldn't believe their eyes walking into the kitchen. It had dark hardwood flooring, white cabinetry, a massive island with white granite tops with dark designs inside, stainless steel appliances but she couldn't see the refrigerator.

"This is an awesome kitchen, it so well designed, but where's the fridge" Gemma asked

Harley laughed out loud and opened a door that was inside the wall. There was the fridge; it was designed to look like part of the wall. After putting up the groceries, the prospect, Gemma, Harley and Jaxon left and made their way towards the garage.

Jax and the rest of SAMCRO were finishing up the cars they had to do today before getting ready for the party. He was a little stressed out but his son was coming home tomorrow and tonight he was going to have some fun. He still hadn't found his own house yet and truthfully he wasn't in a rush he'd just chill at his mom's for a while. Jax was lost in his thoughts that he didn't see his mom pull into the garage or the white range rover that pulled in behind her. Opie had noticed the woman and he let out a whistle, he was happily married but even he had to admit this woman was hot.

All the men in the garage stopped to stare at her but she didn't notice because she was busy getting her son out of the car seat. Tig bumped Jax on the shoulder to get his attention. When he looked up, his dick twitched, something it hadn't done without alcohol since Harley. Damn whoever that was had everyone looking he thought.

Gemma looked at everyone and smirked as she shook her head, she knew these men were going to act like this.

"Stop staring and get back to work" Gemma stated.

"You're not going to introduce us to your friend mama Gem" Tig stated

"Nope" Gemma laughed as she led Harley and Jaxon to her office.

Jaxon had other ideas as he looked around at the motorcycles. Harley knew they would distract him, for some reason he had an infatuation with them.

"Vroom" Jaxon said

"Yes baby, they're motorcycles"

Sitting by the picnic tables smoking a cigarette, Jax still didn't take his eyes of the lady, he was drawn to her. He was staring so hard he hadn't heard the conversation going on around him until her heard Bobby

"….just like Jax when he was young"

"What" Jax asked coming back to the here and now?

"Bobby said the little boy looks just like you when you were his age" Piney said "And he's right, it like looking at you over twenty years ago."

All the fellas agreed, Jax just started shaking his head at the guys.

"Jax wouldn't know what to do with all that woman" Tig said laughing.

"I don't know but I'm about to go introduce myself" Jax stated walking away. The closer he got to her, the stronger the pull. She must have felt him too because she stood up and was turning towards him when he said "Hey darling"

Harley knew that voice and that phrase, she wanted to hear it for so long. Just then the wind blew and Jax was hit with an all too familiar scent, Lancôme Hypnose. Harley's head turned towards that voice so fast she could have gotten whiplash. When she faced him she couldn't believe it was him. Jax stood there rooted to the spot, afraid that if he blinked, she'd vanish. Harley had other ideas as she walked up to him, grabbed his face and kissed him with all she had.

The fellas all looking in that direction couldn't believe what just happened.

"Always Jax" Juice said laughing. The rest of them laughed and agreed to what he said.

Jax melted into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss while her fingers played in his hair the way they did that weekend. Jax moaned into her mouth, he couldn't get enough her. Never in their wildest dreams did they think it would happen but they were so glad it did, they were back together.

They pulled away when they heard a clearing of the throat. Gemma stood there with her arms crossed, smirking at the two.

"You know my son"

"Yes. Gemma, this is Jaxon's father"

Jax and Gemma looked at the little boy, Gemma knew he had looked just like Jackson at that age but what were the odds. Jax couldn't believe he had another son; he was smirking at the handsome little guy. He bent down to his level and introduced himself to his son.

"Hey Jaxon, I'm your dad."

"Dada" Jaxon looked at him with his head cocked to the side; he then laid that Moretti/Teller smirk.

Gemma started laughing, that smirk was Jax all day.

"That's my grandson alright. You get to meet my other one tomorrow if you come around, his name is Abel"

"We have so much to talk about and to catch up on" Jax said to Harley while holding his son.

"We do, I told you already Jax, that if I ever saw you again, I wasn't letting you go"

"Yeah darling, I remember. It would be a pleasure to be yours sweetheart. I missed you so much."

Gemma looked at them laughing internally, this is why Jax was acting like that when he came back from Nevada, it had to have been her.

"Did ya'll meet in Nevada?"

"Yeah ma" Jax said while rolling his eyes at his mother.

"Jax would you come with me home, we have a lot of catching up to do" Harley purred. Jax could only imagine what she had up her sleeve but he knew he was ready. Gemma volunteered to keep Jaxon for a while so that they could catch up. She called all the guys over and introduced her grandson to them. Harley shook everyone's hand and introduced her and her son properly.

"This is my baby Jaxon Giovanni Moretti and I'm Harley Moretti"

After hearing her name, everyone's eyes got wide including Gemma

"Moretti" Piney and Chibs said at the same time.

"Yes."

"Damn Jax, you done got the mafia princess" Tig said

"You Cacuzza's granddaughter aintcha" Piney said

"Yes, is that a problem" Harley asked

"Nah, not a problem at all" Jax said as he kissed her and led her to her range rover.


	6. Chapter 6

"So this is what this property looks like." Jax stated when he arrived with Harley to her home. He still couldn't believe that she was here in front of him but he was happy that she was. He finally felt like he was alive again.

"Yeah, this is Jaxon and me. I know you have a lot of questions to ask and we have a lot to catch up on. Do you want a beer?"

"Sure darling"

Harley went and got two beers out of the fridge and passed one to Jax while opening her on. Never in her wildest dreams did Harley think that she would see Jax again, but she was counting her lucky stars that she is. She was so fucking happy.

"So where do you want to start" Harley asked Jax.

"Start at the begging"

And with that, Harley told Jax everything. From her childhood to the schools she attended, being the mafia princess, starting her own business, finding out she was pregnant, how she came up with his name, starting her business in northern California, to wanting a slow paced life for Jaxon's upbringing. JAx then went on to tell Harley everything about himself as well, from his brother's death, to his father's death, Tara, the club, the dreams of her, Wendy and her death, to Abel. They hadn't realized they had been talking for hours and that soon Jax had to leave so he could himself together for the party tonight.

"You coming to the party darling"

"Jax, you don't have to ask. I told I'm not letting you now that I've found you."

With that, Harley walked up to Jax and kissed him like she wasn't going to see him again. Jax wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back with equal passion. Next thing Harley knew, she was laid down on her sofa. Hands were everywhere, they couldn't control themselves, and soon they were both naked, panting heavily.

Jax started kissing Harley on her neck, moving down towards her collar bone, he then made his way to her stomach, making sure he worshiped every inch of her body, leaving no amount of skin uncherished. Jax had one hand on Harley's breast and the other hand playing with her clit. He felt how wet she was, it was just like the first time, she was soaking the leather couch underneath her. Jax couldn't help but think how he needed to taste her. So he lowered his head between her thighs and licked her folds, kissing and sucking on her clit. Harley's juices covering his goatee, her hands in his hair. Jax's dick was rock hard and ready for some attention.

Harley came, screaming Jax's name loudly. She never had her pussy ate like that. Still coming down from her orgasmic high, Jax lined his cock up with her entrance and thrust inside of her. She was wet, warm and tight. Jax had to still himself so he wouldn't cum to quick. After getting his bearings together, he started thrusting in and out of Harley's pussy. They soon got into a rhythm where Harley was meeting his thrusts. Soon they were cumin, screaming each other's names.

Jax laid his forehead against Harley's, feeling good after letting that load out, but Harley had other ideas. She pushed Jax back so he was now lying on the sofa. Just looking at her, made Jax's cock twitch back to life. Harley is a siren; she called to Jax and his cock whenever she was around. To get his cock how she wanted it, Harley started by sucking on the head of it, tasting their cum mixed together, she loved that taste. She then licked down to the base, swirled her tongue around and came back up to the head, she then deep throated him. Jax was moaning and groaning while his dick hit the back of her throat; all too soon she stopped and straddled his lap. Harley started grinding front to back and bouncing up and down all the while Jax was giving her breast his undivided attention. As soon as Jax pinched her nipple with one hand and her clit with the other, Harley threw her head back while arching her back and Jax thrust harder and deeper, soon they came again.

The pair was breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath. When they finally came back from ecstasy; Jax kissed Harley and told her he'd see her at the party. As Jax was getting dressed, Harley stood and wrapped herself up with a cashmere throw blanket. When Jax exited, Harley locked up and made up way up the stairs towards her room. She was thoroughly fucked for the time being and was ready to get dressed for this party. She ran the water into the tub and dropped a lavender bath bomb into it before stepping inside and sinking into the water.

As Jax left, he couldn't help the smile on his face. He was beyond happy, he had Harley back and he'd be damned if he let her get away again. She even had his kid and with Abel coming home tomorrow he felt he could take on anything as long as she was by his side. When he pulled up at Teller-Morrow, and hopped off his bike, all his brothers saw that Jax had a little pep in his step. They started cracking jokes at him and all he could do was smile while shaking his head. He then noticed a little playground area up against the fence and saw his son playing on the slide.

"Who put that up" Jax asked

"Gemma had us pick it up and put it together for little Jax." Opie stated.

Jax nodded his head and made his way over to his son so that they could get to know each other. After about an hour of pushing his son on the swings and chasing him around the playground, Gemma came and said that she was going to get Neeta to watch Jaxon so she gathered his things and had Jax walk Jaxon to the car and strap him in.

"Is Harley coming to the party" Gemma asked her son. She saw the sparkle in his eyes just hearing her name. Gemma always wanted her son to be happy and even though she gave him a hard time with the women he chose, she wasn't going to give him a hard time with this one. Mother knows best and she knew those women couldn't handle a man like Jax or the lifestyle he lived but Harley was in a league all on her own. She could see her being the new Queen of SAMCRO.

"Yeah ma, I'm going to ask her to be my old lady too. I know you might think it's too soon but ma, she's different"

"I wouldn't want it any other way Jackson, I know I give you a hard time but that's because those women couldn't handle the shit that goes on in this club. Harley's going to make a great old lady baby"

Jax was a little surprised by his mom's words because she never agreed with his choice of women but he was glad they agreed on this one. "You coming tonight"

"Wouldn't miss it, I have to see how Harley handles herself when she sees the sweet butts and crow eaters all on you, that'll just be the icing on the cake if she's Queen material." Gemma smirked as Jax groaned. Jax kissed his mom on the cheek and then he kissed his son before she pulled out of the parking lot.

After showering, Jax put on his black and grey flannel shirt, his black Levis, and his white Nike's before throwing on his kutte. He exited his room and made his way towards the main room of the clubhouse. The party was in full swing, music blaring, and ass swaying. The hang arounds, sweet butts, crow eaters, and club members mingling, Jax made his way toward the bar and the prospect handing him a beer. As Jax downed it, he lit his cigarette and looked around the clubhouse; he was excited to see Harley and couldn't wait for her to show up.

Jax was sitting at the bar when his mother and a few club members came up to him, they asked where Harley was and Jax just said, she should be here soon. All of a sudden, everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at the main entrance. There she was, stealing the spotlight was his future old lady. She was dressed to kill, wearing a striped black sheer long sleeve bodycon dress that stopped at her knees, a pair of fire red Louboutin fuck me stilettos, her hair was styled with a double 50s retro victory roll with curls in the back tossed to one side, her makeup was a smoky eye that made her cognac eyes pop with a fire red matte lipstick. Harley was a vision.

All the men tried to talk to her and it was annoying because she was looking for one man. Jax was getting furious at how they were flocking to her, even though he hadn't officially made her his, she was and he was about to make sure everyone in here knew it. When the locked eyes, Jax stood up and walked towards her, as she was walking towards him. The crowd separated just to see what was going to happen, the were inches apart when Jax slid his arms around her waist and kissed her hard in front of everyone there.

"Damn darling, you look hot as hell"

"Thank you, I wanted to look good for the president." Harley smirked sexily.

Jax cock twitched when he felt the smooth skin of her back, he turned her around and saw that the dress was backless. Harley gasped as she saw the look in Jax's eyes. He was turned on and so was she. Jax grabbed her hand and led her to his room. Soon as the door closed, Jax pushed Harley onto the door and kissed her on her neck while running his hand on her thigh and pulling it to his waist, he moved his hands to her heat and found she was wearing crotch less boy shorts.

"Darling, you wore these on purpose didn't you?"

"Yes, I wore them for you, now fuck me Jackson"

"We aim to please; it's going to be hard and quick."

Jax unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans and freed his erection and fucked Harley hard and raw up against the door. It didn't take long at all but they were satisfied as they came down from their orgasm. Harley straightened out her dress as Jax fixed his jeans. Harley looks around the room.

"Interesting choice of artwork" Harley smirked looking at the Maxim posters that were on the walls.

"Yeah, I'm all about the fairytale darling"

"So is this where you live or is this just your hangout"

"I live here darling, never had a reason to go anywhere, why?"

"Well it just made it easier for you to pack up what's important and move in with me and Jaxon, I couldn't see Abel being raised in here and I want both of you with us if you want."

Jax gave Harley his panty dropping smile and told her he'd pack up and place his things in her trunk before the end of the night. They then exited the room and made their way back to the party. Jax grabbed Harley's hand and they made their way to the bar. Harley was introduced to everyone as Jax's old lady; there were some looks of envy going on. Men mad because the wanted her and women mad because they wanted him, but they could care less, they were right where they wanted to be with who they wanted to be with.

Harley made her way to the bathroom after kissing Jax and informing him that she would be back. He told her that he might be outside at the picnic tables having a smoke. She nodded her head and went to the bathroom. Exiting the clubhouse, she saw a blonde skanky woman trying to push up on Jax. That was one thing Harley didn't tolerate, someone pushing up on her property and being disrespectful with it. Everyone knew they were together now so it's not like this bitch didn't know. As she was walking towards them, she heard the comments surrounding her; the uh OH's, shits's about to go down, and a lot of others but she zoned them out and continued her journey.

She grabbed the bitch by her hair and yanked her back causing her to fall to the ground. She then turned so that she was facing the girl and pulled her back up then slamming her face hard against the picnic table. The girl's head bounced like a ball and Harley elbowed her causing those closest to them to hear the crunching noise of her nose breaking. Harley then turned around and asked; the Italian accent strong "Is there anyone else that feels they should feel up on my old man?"

Jax was so turned on he didn't know what to do, he looked towards his mother and she nodded her head and smirked at how things had played out. His brothers were patting his back and shoulders at the spitfire. They knew that she was going to be hell but they didn't think that she was that possessive and protective over Jax. They had to admit that she was going to be a great Queen for their president. Jax loved that he felt owned and wanted. He grabbed his old lady and looked at Happy and stated "Let's put the crow on my old lady Hap"

They made their way to Happy's room and Harley and Jax described the crow design they wanted. As Harley was getting her tattoo done of Jax's crow on her back with baby crows that stood for Abel and Jaxon with their names under them, Jax decided he was going to get tatted as well. He wanted his son's name on his chest and Harley's name on his neck. When the tattoos were finished, the sun was rising; Jax walked into his room and packed up his important belongings so that he could put them in Harley's trunk. They had to get Abel from the hospital after noon and he had to admit he was excited. He was ready for this new chapter in his life, it was only just beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I want you to picture Jessica Lowndes as Harley. To me she is a very beautiful woman and I can see her portraying this role in my book. I am going to be adding a few more OC's later in the story, just not sure when at the moment. Thank you again for following my story, it really means a lot to me.**

Harley was getting a room ready for Abel before it was time to pick him up from the hospital. Harley came from a big family so adding Abel wasn't going to be a problem, plus she loved his father. Deciding to go with a Harley Davidson themed nursery, Harley set the ball rolling, she ordered everything that she needed, the mobile with matching fitted crib sheet, along with the bumpers and quilt, the rug and wall decals, they would be rush delivery and arrive at her house before the night was out.

She then decided to go pick up the furniture from Stockton, she walked into the living room and saw Jax playing with Jaxon and informed him that the decorations for Abel's room would arrive before the night was out and that she was on her way to go pick out the furniture so that it could assembled and set up before it was time to go get him but for him to go ahead if she wasn't back in time. Jax stated that he wanted to go with her since it was only 8:30 am and that gave them at least four hours.

Deciding to take the Tahoe since it had more space; they jumped in and hit the road to their destination. Thirty minutes later, they pulled up to the Stockton Center and made their way into Premier Furniture Gallery. They purchased a matching espresso set consisting of crib, two dressers, changing table, rocking chair, and a swivel rocker arm chair. Jax felt kind of crazy because he didn't even have all this stuff already, he kept putting things off and now his baby was just getting the essentials, it was like Harley came at the right time in his life. Someone up there was watching out for him and he couldn't have been more grateful.

Then the couple along with little Jax went to the mall and picked out the clothes for baby Abel, everything from onesies to sleepers to socks and outfits to receiving blankets were purchased, Harley spent close to three grand on just material alone. They then went to Walmart and got his diapers, baby monitor, diaper genie, pacifiers, formula, bottles, music box, baby swing, a vibrating baby bouncer, and a newborn boppy pillow. When they finished with the shopping it was 11:00 and they made their way to get some lunch since Jaxon was getting fussy. They pulled into a drive thru so they didn't have to leave the car, they rode by Harley Enterprises and Harley pointed it out to Jax so he knew where her building was.

Arriving back at the house, Jax called his brothers and had them come to the house to help set up. While they were doing that, Gemma and Harley decided to put together a little get together for the homecoming of baby Abel. They would be arriving at the same time so Harley went to the gate to let them in. When Opie, Tig, Gemma, and Chibs arrived they followed Harley into the house, to say the guys were blown away by the property would be an understatement.

"This shit is nice sweetheart" Tig stated. While the others agreed.

"Thanks guys" Harley answered back.

When Jax then went upstairs followed by his brothers to get the furniture set up in Abel's nursery, Gemma and Harley went to the kitchen to sit and talk about the menu for tonight and started getting things together. Gemma really liked Harley, and that was a surprise because Gemma didn't really like anyone except for Luanne.

"So you and Jax?" Gemma started.

"Are together, yes. I know you're a true mama bear and so am I, just know that I love your son Gemma, and I wouldn't hurt him"

"I know sweetie and I'm glad you're here, Jax loves you to you know. I remember when he came back from that trip, it was like something or should I now say someone had changed him"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he was lost after that tart Tara broke his heart, I didn't think I would ever see those blue eyes sparkle again, now they do but they sparkle brighter."

Harley blushed at that statement. Her heart fluttered at what Jax's mom was saying, as long as Jax felt for her what she felt for him, then they would be fine and if that tattoo of her name on his neck didn't say just that, then nothing would. After finalizing with Gemma of the things that needed to be done for tonight, Harley walked upstairs to check on the guys and to let Jax know that it was time to go get Abel. Reaching the top of the stairs, Harley smiled as she heard Tig, Chibs and Opie cracking jokes on Jax. She walked into the room and Jax's eyes lit up like lights on a Christmas tree and Harley couldn't have fallen more in love with him. The guys noticed it to and of course, the jokes came again. Harley shook her head laughing as well as she walked up to Jax and put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"It's about time to go get Abel"

"Ok darling I'm ready"

"Yeah, I see, it's coming along rather nicely." Harley said, she looked at the guys and said "Are yall going to be good here until we get back? There's beer and snacks in the kitchen"

"Hell yeah, were good." Opie stated with a smile. He couldn't help himself as he looked at Harley, she was stunning but she was his best friend's old lady and he was married to the love of his life, but you'd have to be blind not to notice how beautiful and attractive Harley was.

"Damn, Ope stop drooling" Jax stated, having seen the way Ope had looked his old lady up and down.

"That's the new Queen of SAMCRO right there" Tig said. Shit even he had to admit she was hot. _Jax is one lucky ass man_ he thought to himself.

"Go get the other prince of Charming, we'll be fine doll" Chibs stated in his thick Scottish accent.

Arriving at the hospital, Harley and Jax made their way to the labor and delivery floor to sign the paperwork for Abel's discharge. When the doctor came to get Abel to do a few more tests before his discharge, Harley felt Jax tense a little bit, when she looked up, she saw a brunette woman in a doctor's lab coat. When the lady made her way towards Jax, Harley figured he must have known her but stayed seated because she felt she had nothing to worry about.

"Hi Jax" The woman stated.

"Tara" was all Jax said, _how dare she show up here after all this time._ Jax said to himself.

"How have you been, I missed you Jax"

That statement made Harley raise her perfectly arched eyebrow. Really, Harley thought but she trusted Jax and she knew where she stood with him.

"Really Tara" Jax stated coldly "Meet my old lady Harley."

Tara had to admit she was hurt a little hearing him say that, she always thought that Jax would wait for her. What they had was real, she just needed to establish herself first. Especially after the relationship she just got out of, she figured she could just come back here and pick up where they had left off. She knew Jax had a soft spot for her, all she had to do was be around more and he would come back to her. She just knew it. Looking at the woman though, Tara saw how attractive she was, she looked like a Maxim model, dressed in a blue two piece halter neck skater dress and a pair of nude wedges, she looked and smelled like money. What could she possibly want with Jax.

Harley stretched her arm out towards the woman as she stood up. "Nice to meet you hun"

"Yeah, you too" Tara stated with a fake smile on her face as she shook Harley's hand.

Jax took Harley by the hand and led her away from Tara to get Abel from his doctor. He stopped before walking in the door and looked at Harley, he grabbed her face and kissed her hard and possessively.

"I love you Harley, she's the past, believe me."

"Oh Jax, I'm not worried at all babe." Harley said as she placed a kiss to his cheek "I love you too though"

The doctor told Jax that everything was looking good and set an appointment for four days later for Abel's checkup. Dressing him in one of his new outfits that Harley had just bought him; a blue onesie with a pair of khaki bottoms with a blue bear on the butt, Jax then placed him in his car seat and strapped him down with assistance from Harley. They exited the hospital putting Abel in and leaving the parking lot heading home without so much as a second thought of Tara.

Arriving at the house, Harley and Jax unloaded Abel and introduced him to his big brother, who fell in love with him as soon as he saw him.

"Baby" Jaxon said

"Yeah, baby."

"Mine"

"Yeah yours, ours. This is your brother Abel"

"Abe" Jaxon said, rubbing his little brother's face.

They walked back upstairs and saw that the guys had finished setting up the room and it looked great, the swivel armchair facing the crib that was placed in front of the window. All they had to do was wait on the Harley Davidson décor and the room would be set. Harley then led Jax downstairs so that he could get his hand scanned in order to operate the gates and CCTV cameras when he needed access to those things. After a while, the guys exited the house and stated that they would be back tonight for Abel's homecoming. Jax was officially moved in and now a family man, he had his two doppleganger sons and his stunning old lady, a nice ass house, his club, his brothers, and his president's patch on his kutte. Shit couldn't get any better. With Harley beside him, it was only going to get better.

Jax had always wondered how he would've felt or reacted if he ever saw Tara again, he always imagined they would pick up where they left off have a house and a son of their own together, that was the furthest thing from the truth. He just felt normal when he saw her, no heart flutters, no dick twitching, nothing. Harley was his lady now and he loved her like no other. Tara was nothing but a memory, his past. Harley was his present and his future. All he needed now was for her to get custody of Abel and put his name on Jaxon's birth certificate and his world was complete, until he made Harley his wife that is.

While both kids were napping, Jax and Harley took advantage of that time and had a few rounds of love making and hard sex before showering and getting ready for tonight. Having his own closet full of clothes, something Jax hadn't had for a while since he always wore white tshirts, dark jeans and occasionally a flannel, he walked in and pulled out something different so that his new family could look good and take a few pictures together. He opted for a white ralph lauren polo shirt, a pair of relaxed fit blue Levis and his signature white Nike's. He put his clothes on and walked out to see Harley getting dressed.

Standing in just a white lace matching bra and boy short set, Harley decided to dress casual in a pair of ripped white denim skinny jeans, a blue ralph lauren polo shirt, and some blue chucks. She then made her way to the Jaxon's room to get him dressed, matching his father except for he had on a pair of blue chucks like his mother, then Abel's room to dress him in a blue ralph lauren jumpsuit for newborns. Making their way down the stairs, Gemma smiled at the four of them before taking the camera that Harley handed to her to snap pictures for tonight.

Jax then set Abel in his swing in the kids playroom while Jaxon played with his toys, he set the monitor and the alarm on the gate while he went and watched a little tv in the playroom sitting area while his favorite women went about cooking and baking for tonight. Forty-five minutes later, his brothers came through the door and went to where Jax was stopping to give a kiss to Gemma on the way since they hugged Harley when she let them through the gate. She made a mental note to scan Opie's hand for gate access since he was her old man's best friend and VP. She met Ope's old lady Donna and his kids Kenny and Ellie and the three ladies continued in the kitchen since the kids were with the men. Harley got to know Donna and the two decided to go shopping and have a lunch date soon to get to know each other better since they were the two most important old lady's. The homecoming party was underway and everyone was having fun, getting to know Harley and vice versa. She fit in rather well with everyone. They were cracking jokes left and right and Harley was giving it back as well as she was taking it, and Abel and Jaxon were passed around getting loved on.

Harley even met Luanne and when she heard her last name, it reminded her of the favor she was doing for her grandfather. She loved Luanne, she was funny with no brain to mouth filter, much like hers. She was down to earth but you could tell she was missing something, her eyes didn't really shine so she made a mental note to spend time with Luanne, hanging around porn stars everyday all day couldn't be all that exciting. She then called Opie so that she get him scanned into the system for access to the front gate.

After they cut the cake that Harley baked, a triple layer strawberry cheesecake cake, the party ended with kisses, hugs, congratulations, welcome to the family's and damn that was some good cake. Jax and Harley locked down the house and made their way to the bedroom after putting the kids down. It had been a long day and all Jax wanted was some time with his old lady, they had a lot of time to make up for and he'd be damned if he let it go to waste. With Clay dead, the club needed their president and since they were trying to go legit now, he needed to make sure shit went the way it was supposed to.

Stripping out of their clothes, they laid in the bed naked and explored each other's bodies for a few hours until Abel decided it was time for his feeding. After feeding and burping Abel, Harley made her way back to her and Jax's room to find him sleeping peacefully. She climbed in beside him and snuggled up to his warm body before falling into a peaceful sleep herself.

 **SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES, I BE TYPING REALLY FAST SO SOMETIMES I EITHER SKIP A WORD OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. I DON'T HAVE A BETA SO ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC'S. THANKS AGAIN.**


	8. Chapter 8

One month had passed and Harley and Jax couldn't be any happier than they already were. They had got Abel into a routine and Jax was spending a lot of time catching up with Jaxon. They were like two peas in a pod. Also during this past month, Harley had been spending a lot of time with Gemma, they had been having lunch dates with each other, spa days, and Gemma was filling Harley in on how and what an old lady consisted of. The Old Lady's Manual is what Harley called it.

Harley had been working on her grandfather's favor and things were looking up. She had got a lot of information from Gemma and Jax and they hadn't even noticed it. So tomorrow, Harley was heading to Stockton to go see an inmate and introduce herself as his new lawyer. Tonight however, was family time and that meant her and her boys were going to be lazy. When Jax arrived home, it was around 6:00 pm; he walked down to the media room and saw his family. He couldn't help the smile on his face, Harley was in her Victoria's Secret shorts pajama set and the boys were in matching Spiderman pajamas.

Harley looked up and smiled so brightly at him, she took his breath away. Jax was a lucky man and he knew it. Lately they had grown closer and Tara was trying to fuck it up. Jax still remembered how she popped up at the garage the other day, talking about how she wanted another chance and how she knew they would be good together again because they were meant to be. Shaking his head at the thought, Jax probably would've given her that second chance if Harley would have never come to Charming, talk about fate.

He walked over to his old lady and gave her a deep, passionate kiss before changing clothes. He took his shower and dressed in a pair of Adidas sweatpants and a wife beater before returning to the media room and snuggling up with his family; getting lost in Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children while eating pizza and chicken nuggets for Jaxon, the family relaxed and enjoyed each other's company. When the kids fell asleep, Jax and Harley walked them to their rooms and tucked them into bed.

When in the master bedroom, Jax and Harley got into bed. Jax started kissing Harley and as the kiss deepened, and their clothes discarded, Jax started leaving open mouth kisses on Harley's neck and palmed her breasts. Harley was moaning and wiggling underneath Jax, panting like a bitch in heat. Her skin was on fire as Jax made his way lower down her body. Harley spread her legs wide allowing Jax the space he needed to get comfortable between her thighs. He kissed her thighs and then when he reached her pussy, Jax gave a long stroke up her folds with his tongue. He loved how she tasted, how she smelled and the way she would squeeze her thighs around his face when he licked the right spot. Harley's back arched when his mouth sucked her clit. She could feel her wetness and it turned her on more, knowing that Jax's dick was probably rock hard right now.

When she came down from her orgasm, Harley started teasing Jax's dick; she was sucking the head while giving him a hand job. His hard, velvety dick throbbing in her mouth and hands. She could suck him all day and wouldn't tire of it. After he shot his load down her throat, she made her way up his body, stopping to suck his nipples and continued up until they were placed on his lips. Jax rolled over so Harley was beneath him; he teased her clit with his dick before sinking into her pussy. They moaned together at the feeling. Jax was in the mood for love making so he took his time moving in and out of her wet ass pussy. Jax loved the feeling of it.

"Your pussy feels so good on my dick darling"

"Ohhh, make love to this pussy Jax"

"I plan on it baby"

"Yes Jax, please don't stop"

"FUCK Harley, you're so wet, damn"

"Faster Jax, please fuck me faster"

"We aim to please darling"

Jax sped up his thrusts, they went from slow and steady to hard and heavy. Jax was hitting her g spot and playing with her clit at the same time. He couldn't help himself as he put her legs on his shoulders so that he could get deeper. Harley was going crazy under him. He could tell she was close and he wasn't ready for her to nut yet so he stopped and pulled out.

"Jax what are you doing" Harley asked with an irritated tone to her voice.

Jax didn't answer; he just flipped her over so that she was lying on her stomach but on her knees so her ass was in the air. She gasped for air as he rammed into her from the back, he was fucking her like his life depended on it. He was going so hard and deep like he was trying to climb inside of her. Harley couldn't help herself as she exploded around his dick screaming his name. Four thrusts later, Jax was reaching his climax, releasing all he had inside of her.

"Fuck Harley, I could live in that pussy"

"I'd let you" Harley breathed out.

Catching their breath, Harley and Jax cuddled up together. When Harley felt Jax's dick twitch against her ass when they came down from their high, she wiggled it against his dick and told Jax that she wanted him to fuck her in her ass. Jax was shocked, he always wanted to try that but none of the girls would let him because of his size. So when she suggested it, Jax was elated, he guided his dick to her little rosebud and when he pushed through he let out and animalistic growl. Harley loved the feeling of his dick in her ass, she felt like a slut but she didn't care because this was Jax and she was his slut. It felt so good to the both of them; Jax knew right then and there that this woman was going to be the death of him. He met his match.

"I love you Harley" Jax said as he nutted all in her ass. That was the first time he'd said it out loud but he wouldn't take it back because he meant it. Harley gasped when she heard it and turned to face him. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you to Jackson Teller, so much" Harley said as she kissed his deeply. They got lost in each other again and again before they passed out from exhaustion.

The next day, Harley was up and getting the kids ready to go to the garage for Gemma to watch them. She was dressed in a charcoal grey pencil skirt business suit with a black blouse and black pumps. She kissed Jax goodbye and made her way to the garage before heading to the prison. When she arrived she made her way to the visitor's desk.

"Harley Moretti, lawyer for Otto Delaney"


	9. Chapter 9

To Harley, this case was a slam dunk. They had no real case against Otto, all they really had was suspicion and considering he was a part of SAMCRO, they figured since they couldn't really catch them doing anything, they'd pin it on anyone. Then when Harley really looked at the case notes, she smirked. Agent June Stahl's girlfriend was the main one trying to press this case, she figured that since she had Otto, he'd either snitch or they'd catch SAMCRO slipping. Agent Penny Lane, was as dirty as they came but she wasn't as bad as Agent Stahl, Harley put in a call to her contact inside the ATF to see what information she could get on them, she also hacked into their personal and business computers. Harley then searched through them and found the smoking gun; she forwarded the things she found to their head of ATF.

Within the next few hours, Agent Lane and Agent Stahl had to reopen all their cases and release all the people that they had arrested due to suspicion of falsifying a few documents so that they could move up the ranks with more arrests than other agents in the department. A lot of the other agents had wondered how they were getting all these arrests and many with false witnesses, so they were suspended without pay pending further investigation.

While all of this was going on, Harley was informing Otto Delaney that he would be a free man in a matter of minutes due to the fact that his arresting officer and her cases were under investigation. Otto couldn't help but feel relieved, he knew it was nothing short of a miracle when he was called because he'd seen a few of his enemies circulating ready to strike him. He stared at the beauty in front of him and wondered to himself where the hell she came from.

"Who sent you if you don't mind my asking"

"It was a favor for Jimmy Cacuzza"

"Really" Otto stated, shaking his head. He was about to go home to his wife and he couldn't have been more ecstatic. He'd been in the prison for about five months and he couldn't wait to bury himself in booze, weed, and pussy.

"Yeah, like I said, you'll be released shortly, do you need to make any calls or anything"

"Nah, I want to surprise everyone, would you mind giving me a ride back home"

"Sure, Charming correct"

"Sure thing, there's no place like home" Otto was ready to see his brothers, his new president especially. He couldn't believe how greedy Clay had gotten, the choices he made, the fucked up predicaments he put them in. Clay was dead now and Jax was taking over the club, he smiled at that because John would be so happy to see the man Jax had grown up to be.

Otto was then escorted to get his items and to change so that he could leave this prison and get home. He didn't know that he was under Cacuzza protection and that it was leaked that he would be departing soon, but that was the reason that he lasted as long as he did inside and that his enemies were mad that he was getting released so they planned to attack him.

After getting dressed, Otto handed the guard his prison uniform and grabbed his bag and hit the side exit. He stood there for about two minutes before he saw a black Maserati Ghibli with tinted windows. He whistled, that was a nice cage, he couldn't remember the last time he rode in a car except during transport into the prison. He wondered who drove the car but he didn't have to wait long to find out. The window rolled down and the dark haired beauty came into vision.

"I thought you were ready to go home"

Otto grinned and nodded his head while he jumped in the car. He left the window down for the fresh air.

"So how did you end up on the Cacuzza's payroll"

"I'm not"

"Oh really, you said you were my lawyer by a favor for Jimmy"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm on his payroll"

"Right, but you show up to handle my case, driving a fucking Maserati, wearing designer clothes, you get me out of prison within hours, and all that shit. All I know is your first name and that you're giving me a ride home"

"Well yeah, I did all those things. I'm a beast at what I do Otto, if I wasn't Jimmy wouldn't have asked me for the favor. But I'm my own woman, I own my own businesses, and I'm not on his payroll, I'm his granddaughter, Harley Moretti"

Otto's head snapped in her direction real quick, to say he was surprised and shocked would have been an understatement.

"Well shit, ain't that something"

Harley turned on the radio for some music and turned up the volume as The White Buffalo Come Join the Murder played.

"I love this song" Harley said as she started humming along.

Harley stopped and got some food for Otto and herself before heading to Charming. Otto had scarfed down his food so fast, he missed all food. That prison shit was disgusting but he ate it to survive.

"You going to the shop, home, or Cara Cara, Otto"

"Take me to Cara Cara, but I need a favor from you"

They pulled up to Luanne's studio, Harley left the car running with the air on and entered the studio. She walked to Luanne's office door and was about to knock when the door opened and out walked the little skank that was trying to rub up on her old man. She ignored the girl and tried to enter the door. She turned her head to the side and looked at the reason why she was being blocked. She sighed because the little skank obviously didn't get enough.

"Why are you here" Ima asked, her voice trying to sound intimidating. She was scared as shit, but she wanted Jax and figured she try to prove she was enough for him. She had no clue how wrong she was.

Harley didn't answer to anyone and she most definitely wasn't going to answer to this porn whore so she simply mushed Ima out of the way and entered the door. Luanne was focused on the papers in front of her but when she looked up she smiled.

"Hey Harley, whatcha doing here"

"Well first I have a question for you"

"Okay, I should have an answer for you"

Harley laughed and looked at Luanne.

"What does cupcake mean to you"

At first Luanne was confused, why would Harley ask that she thought to herself. But then she started bouncing up and down in her seat. That question was a code for her and Otto.

"Don't play with me Harley, please" Luanne said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Well, I had to do a favor for my nonno. He wanted me to take on a case for him to help his friend and I did, anyway enough of that, I got you something"

Harley led Luanne to the parking lot. Luanne was confused because all she saw was a nice ass black car.

"You bought me a car"

"No, I brought you what's in the car"

Luanne looked towards the car again and the passenger door opened. Otto exited the car and stood to his full height, smiling widely. Luanne looked back and forth from Harley to the love of her life. She didn't know who to hug first. She had tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at Harley.

"Is this real or is this some dream"

"Its real cupcake" Luanne knew it was real then because that's what Otto always called her. His cupcake. Without a second thought, Luanne dashed to her man and launched herself at him. She was so fucking happy. Otto held her tightly, kissing her and her kissing him. When Otto set her back on her feet, they walked back to Harley.

"Thank you Harley, you don't know how much this means to me. Party at the clubhouse tonight." Luanne said as she hugged Harley.

Harley laughed and shook her head.

"Why not but why not see what Otto wants to do"

"Oh I'm always game for a party, I miss everybody man."

"I bet" Harley said.

"How do you know about the clubhouse anyway"

"Oh, I'm the Queen"

"No, you're Jax's old lady, well fuck me. He's a lucky man"

"I like to think I'm the lucky one" Harley stated.

"Well, I have a party to put together, Otto, you can't be seen until the party tonight, and I want to surprise everyone." Luanne said to her husband.

"He can go to my house and chill at the guest house"

"Yes, that will work"

Luanne decided to call it a day and left her studio to get things together for her husband's welcome home party. She had to come up with a good excuse as to why while not giving them the real reason. She decided to say it was a celebration for a new production she was doing.

Harley escorted Otto to the guest house. Otto was amazed at the property, he had never seen anything like it. Of course his house he shared with his wife was nice as hell and Gemma's house was to but this three bedroom guest house was something else entirely. He could only imagine what the main house looked. Harley gave Otto some clothes so he could shower and change. She let him know that the kitchen was fully stocked if he wanted to eat or drink anything.

She then left and went to the main house to change her clothes as well. She opted for a pair of cut off denim shorts, a black Jack Daniel's tank top with oversized arm holes with a white sports bra underneath, and a pair of red Vans sk8 lo, she had her hair down and threw a red snap back hat on top of her head. She sprayed her signature smell on Lancôme Hypnose, and exited the house.

She headed to the diner to get her old man some food and made her way to the garage. After exiting her new Maserati Ghibli that was gifted to her by her brother Dante; it arrived last night, Jax hadn't even seen it yet. Jax was hunched over the engine of a Honda when Harley arrived. She walked up behind him and squeezed his ass, causing him to jump up and turn around. When he saw her, he took in her appearance. He'd never seen her dress that way but she was even more beautiful, looking like a sexy as fuck skateboard chick.

Her legs went on for miles and Jax was in a trance, Harley smirked at Jax and waved the bag of food in front of him.

"I thought you'd be hungry babe"

"Yeah, I am darling, for food, and for you"

"I'm hungry for you too, but you need to eat" Harley and Jax always had sex, it was another form of communication for them, happy, sad, mad, it didn't matter.

Jax walked over to the picnic table while holding his old lady's hand, he sat down with Harley cuffed under his arm and started eating his food. He figured he needed to tell Harley about Tara and how bold she'd been lately.

"So Tara is getting bold lately babe"

"What do you mean"

"I mean, she keeps talking about me and her getting back together, how me and her are soul mates, a lot of shit really darling"

"Jax, I'm not worried about her but if she does or says something in front of me, don't get mad when I hurt your first love"

"I won't darling, it's you, me, and our boys"

After Jax finished eating, they made their way into the clubhouse and went into their dorm room, and Jax gave Harley a quick hard fuck before returning to work. Luanne had popped up to start getting ready for the party and Harley made her way to the office to see Gemma. Walking into the office, she saw her boys sitting on the couch. She smiled and went over to them to give them kisses.

"Well, look at you, you look different" Gemma stated

"Yeah, I wanted to relax today"

"I can tell, you look like you ride skateboards"

"I can" Harley said laughing. She loved Gemma. Gemma was a trip; she was sarcastic but sweet, protective, loyal, mouthy, bitchy. She had no filter and Harley loved that the most. Her honesty held no bounds.

"Well Luanne's throwing a party here tonight, I'm coming are you"

"Yep wouldn't miss it, I am the president's old lady"

"Yes, but today you look like a teenager, is that what you're wearing tonight"

"Nope" Harley said making the p pop. She was going to go home to change and arrive fashionably late with Otto.

"Okay Neeta said she'd watch the boys tonight, she'll just need extra if we're going to be all night"

"Not a problem"

A few hours later, Harley got the kids together and loaded them in the car to get home and ready for Neeta. Jax was behind her so he could shower and head back to the clubhouse. Walking through the doors, Jax and Harley each got a child and bathed and dressed them for bedtime. Jax was next while Harley fed the boys. After they were fed, Jax came down the stairs in his white t shirt, denim jeans, kutte, and Nikes, he kissed Harley and told her he'd be leaving as soon as Neeta showed up to get the boys.

Harley came out of the bathroom an hour later, smelling good. She decided to dress in a pair of red leather skinny pants, a black crop top, and some black four inch heel ankle booties. She did her make up with a smoky eye and a fire red matte lipstick, her hair was left down in beach waves. She walked to the guest house and got Otto. He was looking nice, he had on a pair of black jeans, black boots, and a black and grey flannel shirt. They got into Harley's Tahoe and made their way to the clubhouse.

When they arrived at the clubhouse, it seemed like everyone was inside, only a few hang arounds were outside and all the motorcycles were there. Harley walked in first, getting whistles from everyone there. They loved her like she had been a part of the family for years. As she got to the middle of the floor, she signaled for them to turn the music down. When they did, Harley made an announcement.

"I brought someone with me tonight, this party is really for him"

Everyone was confused, especially Jax. He hadn't known his old lady would keep secrets from him. He saw Luanne walk up to Harley and hug her, now he was really confused until the doors opened and in walked none other than Otto Delaney.

"Get the fuck out of here" Jax said happily. He was the first to give Otto a hug, he hugged him tight and patted his back.

"Man I'm happy to see you, when, how"

"I know right, today, it would seem your old lady as she is my lawyer"

Jax looked at his old lady and smiled.

"Yep that's me right there"

The party got underway, booze, weed, pussy, music. It was what everyone needed. Otto was home and shit was starting to look even better.


	10. Chapter 10

Harley woke up to the sun shining brightly through the windows in her bedroom; she forgot to close the blinds last night. It was 7:30 am, so Harley got out of bed, through on her robe and made her way to Abel's room to get him up and dressed for the day; choosing an all red Polo jumper with a pair of black socks, Harley made her way to the kitchen to start breakfast. Putting Abel in his Baby Bjorn Balance Soft Bouncer, Harley got out the ingredients for Belgium waffles, eggs, and bacon.

When the food was finished, Harley made plates for Jaxon, Jax, and herself. She took the tray upstairs along with fresh orange juice so that her and her boys could have breakfast in bed; she then went back downstairs to get Abel before going back to her bedroom. Jax woke up to breakfast in bed and ate with his old lady and their sons. Jax knew he wanted Harley to become Abel's legal guardian alongside him, he just didn't know if she was really up for it. He came with so much baggage; he didn't think she'd be willing to stick around for the long haul.

"You're thinking to hard baby, what's on your mind" Harley asked Jax.

"Nothing darling" Jax replied with a shy smirk gracing his face.

"Whatever you say babe"

"What are you doing today Harley"

"I was thinking of hanging around the garage today, is that okay with you"

"Why wouldn't it be, I love being around you"

"Well that's settled, I'll be at the garage today. Hey babe, I was thinking of getting me a sports car, what do you think"

"I think you have three cars here already, your Tahoe, the Range Rover, and the Maserati, but if you want a sports car, get yourself a sports car"

"I think I will, you'll want to drive it anyway when you're not on that Harley"

"Maybe, maybe not" Jax said smirking. He knew he'd drive it.

After cleaning up the mess from breakfast, Jax gave Jaxon his bath and got him dressed; choosing a black and white Adidas joggers tracksuit, a red Adidas t-shirt, and a pair of high top white red and black Adidas. He was so fucking adorable. Jax then showered and got dressed in his signature outfit, consisting of blue jeans, white t-shirt, white Nikes and his kutte. He put on some Creed Aventus; a gift from his old lady and was ready for the day. He had to say, that damn cologne smelled good as hell, it was a real head turner.

Walking downstairs with Abel in his arms and Jaxon walking behind him, they reached the living room after following the smell on Lancôme Hypnose to find Harley standing there in a red and white crop top Adidas track suit, a pair of red and white Samoa Adidas sneakers, her black hair up in a messy bun. She was still sexy and the way the track suit fitted her body, making her ass look more round and her flat toned stomach, Jax wanted to take his old lady up against the wall. He shook his head and kissed her lips passionately.

"You look beautiful as always darling"

"Thank you babe, you don't look so bad yourself"

Making sure the boys bags were packed up with everything they needed, the family left the house and made their way towards the Range Rover. Jax was going to do the driving today since he left his Harley at the garage. Pulling up to Teller-Morrow, Harley and Jax got the kids out and made their way towards the garage. Harley smiling to herself as she heard the whistles and groans of the men at the garage, it still amazed her how Jax' friends loved to rile him up. Walking into the office, Harley saw Gemma hard at work.

"Need any help with this stuff Gem?"

Gemma looked up and smiled as she saw her family in the door way. Jax walked over and gave his mother a kiss on the forehead before getting to work.

"Yes that would be greatly appreciated. Since Clay died, I've kind've just let some shit slide; I need to tighten up on it now"

"No problem, I live for this kind of shit." Harley said laughing.

"So, how are things with you and my son?"

"It's been an amazing six months, sometimes I just find myself waiting for the next shoe to drop" Harley replied honestly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well like I said, it's been amazing, it's only a matter of time before something or someone comes along and tries to fuck some shit up"

"I guess, as long as you and Jax are open and honest with each other, I don't see what could go wrong"

While the ladies continued talking about everything and nothing at the same time, Harley was half way finished organizing the office. When Gemma and Harley got together, time just flew by. It was like they had known each other forever. Gemma loved Harley like her own and was wondering when it would become official between her son and Harley. Gemma loved seeing them together, shit the whole lot did, Harley was one hell of an old lady; having come from the kind of family she did, she adapted well and got along great with the guys.

"Sup Harley"

Harley looked up and saw her new best friend.

"Hey, Otto. How's it going?"

"Best damn four months of my life Harley"

"Don't mention it, I'd do it again"

Otto then gave Harley a hug and made his way over to Jaxon and Abel, kissing them on their foreheads before going back to work.

"He's very fond of you" Gemma stated.

"Yeah, I'm fond of him to; he's become a father figure to me since he's been home. I'm glad I moved here though. My son got his father and I gained another family, another son, my old man, and you"

"I'm glad you moved here too, so you see Abel as yours"

"Of course I do. I love that little guy. I've been with him every day for six months. I want to legally adopt him but I don't know how Jax would feel about that. I don't know if he sees us as long term yah know"

"Oh honey, you know Jax wouldn't mind, that man worships the ground you walk on"

"I'll bring it up to him soon"

Just as Harley got those words out of her mouth, she heard an _oh shit_ coming from Gemma. She turned her head to see what Gemma was referring to when she saw Tara pulling into the lot. Harley would play nice until that bitch did or said something. They watched as Tara climbed out of her car and made her way to Tig asking where Jax was.

"He's working on a car right now; I can help yah, what do yah need"

"I need my oil changed, but I want Jax to do it for me, maybe get a freebie"

"Doubt it, but he's going to be awhile"

"I'll wait for him, does he ever talk about me"

Harley rolled her eyes, this bitch was truly sad. Harley then made her presence known.

"Now why would he do that?"

Tara stiffened at the cool tone of Harley's voice. _She's still around, FUCK._ Tara thought to herself, she turned around and looked at the lady standing in front of her. Jax didn't keep women around for long. He was waiting for her to come back to him and she was here trying to get him back; only thing is he has someone. She wasn't backing down without a fight.

"Um..I just wanted to know, why"

"It's been getting back to me that you don't know what no means. Jax has told you on more than one occasion that he's not into you anymore yet you continue to pursue him. Do I need to remind you of who he belongs to?"

Tara looked smugly at Harley "Are you worried that I can get him back, take him from you"

"Wow, really. Why would I be worried about that? That man comes home to me every night, eats my pussy every day, and comes in this pussy at least six times a day, wakes up to me every morning. He's not going anywhere"

"What makes you think you're so special? I had him before. We were each other's firsts, he'll always love me"

"Be that as it may. Yes you had him, you lost him and now you want him back. You fucked around and played around and now you're feeling sad. That man hasn't even thought about you, where is he now. You came here looking for him not the other way around"

"What do you have that I don't, I'm not understanding; he always comes back to me"

"Well I have his son for starters, his heart, his dick, I have a lot of things you don't have. I also don't have the patience to keep talking to you. You look very desperate. Why don't you go see how Deputy Hale is doing, or do you already know"

"How did you…" Tara couldn't believe she got caught with David. She thought that was her little secret. She reached up and went to strike Harley, but her wrist was caught before she could make contact.

"Ah you fucked up now"

Harley then delivered a three piece combination; a right punch followed by a left punch ending with an uppercut. The final blow sending Tara to the ground bleeding; she bit her tongue hard. Harley wanted to deliver more to Tara but she was already down so it was no need.

"Leave Tara, you're unwanted"

Jax smirked as he saw his old lady holding her own. He loved the fuck out of her and she just continued to prove his point. His dick was so hard right now; he walked out of the garage and made his way towards his old lady. Tara's eyes lit up as she saw Jax making his way towards them, she thought he was coming to defend her. She was disappointed when he paid her absolutely no mind and went straight to Harley.

Jax lifted Harley up and kissed her possessively on her lips. He moaned in her mouth as his hands gripped her ass.

"That was so fucking hot darling….I want to fuck you NOW"

"Mmmm, yes please" Harley purred. With that, Jax pulled Harley into the clubhouse and they made their way towards his dorm room where they got lost in each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG…IM SO SORRY GUYS BUT MY CLUBHOUSE'S COMPUTERS ARE DOWN AND I HAVENT HAD THE CHANCE TO WRITE MY CHAPTERS. IVE BEEN GOING THROUGH WITHDRAWLS FROM NOT BEING ABLE TO WRITE. I WANT TO THANK YOU YOUR SUPPORT SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO….**

Harley loved what her life had become so far; she had a man that she loved, and two amazing little boys. She meant what she told Gemma about wanting to legally adopt Abel, but she wanted Jax to bring it up to her. Her relationship with Jax was amazing but lately she felt as if something was wrong. Jax had started to spend more time at the clubhouse and she didn't know why. She wanted to believe that he loved her as much as she loved him, but she knew men and women loved differently.

Harley was packing bags for her and Jaxon for a trip she had to go on to England for a deal her company was working on, they would only deal with Harley and no one else. Since Harley had no real ties to Abel, she had to leave him behind. She packed him a bag as well and the three of them headed to Teller-Morrow to drop Abel off with his grandmother. Pulling into the lot, Harley got the boys out and walked up to the office to see Gemma. Gemma had her eyes on some paperwork when Jaxon busted in shouting for her attention.

Gemma looked up and smiled at Jaxon with a smile on her face as she held her arms open for her oldest grandson. She then looked up and Harley and smiled.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Gemma asked Harley.

"Hey, I'm doing good, getting ready to head to the airport. Where's Jax?"

Gemma didn't want to tell Harley that Jax was at CaraCara so she simply stated that he was probably off enjoying the freedom that his Harley provided. Gemma didn't know what was going on with her son but she knew he had better get his act together before he lost a woman like Harley.

"Why are you going to the airport?" Gemma asked.

"Oh I have to go to England for a business deal and they will only deal with me" Harley stated with a shrug.

"Oh okay, how long will you be gone?"

"Hopefully just a few days, but two weeks at the most. I was hoping to see Jax before we left but oh well"

"Are you taking Jaxon?"

"Yeah, I would've taken Abel, but he's no mine so that's why I brought him to you. Kiss grandma bye Jaxon"

Jaxon kissed his grandma while Harley kissed and hugged Abel. She was going to miss him while she was gone.

"I'm going to miss him." Harley stated.

Gemma could see just how much Harley loved her grandbaby as if he was her own. She got Abel back and watched as Jaxon and his mother got into the truck and drove out of the parking lot. Gemma then went over the picnic tables where she saw Happy and Chibbs sitting.

"Where is Jackson?" Gemma asked them.

"Home" "On a run" They said at the same time and looked at each other for saying different things.

Gemma placed her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at them.

"I'm going to ask one more time. Where the fuck is Jackson?"

"Look Gem, I really don't know but I think he's at CaraCara." Happy said.

Gemma couldn't understand what was going on with her son so she asked Chibbs to watch Abel for her and that she would be right back. Chibbs took Abel and watched as Gemma walked over to her truck and left the parking lot. Happy couldn't get what was going through his president's head, he had an ol' lady that would make any man weak in the knees yet he wanted to hang around porn pussy. He shook his head and walked to the garage to work on the car that was in the bay.

When Gemma pulled up to CaraCara, she got out of the car when she saw her son's bike and Opie's next to it. She walked inside and the lady in the front just po8inted to a room in the back. She knew not to fuck with Gemma. The closer Gemma got, the louder the noises got, you could just imagine what was going on in that room and Gemma felt the blood boil and rage filled her body. She opened the door and there her son was balls deep in some pussy that didn't belong to Harley Moretti.

"Yes, Jax…harder baby" the porn slut said.

Jax started pounding harder into her. He was so focused on the task he hadn't noticed his mother in the doorway.

"Like that….you like it deep like this"

"Yes, fuck yes….I'm about to come Jax."

Not about to let them get their rocks off, Gemma let her presence be known. She banged the door against the wall and said "Really, Jackson, what the fuck."

Shocked at being caught red handed, he immediately pulled out of her and shouted at the girl to get up. Gemma shook her head at her son, she couldn't believe this, and well actually she could. Jax was pulling the condom off, mad that he didn't finish his nut but upset that he got caught. He could only imagine what she was thinking.

"Well at least you wrapped it up. What in the fuck is wrong with you?"

"It's nothing, nothing's wrong with me."

"Well Harley came by the garage today; she wanted to see you before she left."

"Left, where did she go, is she coming back?"

"Why are you worried about that, I just walked in on you balls deep in porn pussy?"

"What do you mean, Harley's my old lady, of course I'm worried."

"Jackson what's wrong, Harley's perfect." 

"That's the thing ma, she perfect, too good for a fuck up like me. I'm an outlaw ma, she shouldn't be with me. It's only a matter of time before she figures that shit out and leaves me with a broken heart, so I'm saving myself now"

Gemma just shook her head at her son. He really was stupid.

"You know you really are stupid Jackson. That girl loves you, if she didn't she wouldn't be with you. She could have any man she wants, but she chose you Jax, the outlaw."

She couldn't even stand to look at her son at the moment, she turned on her heels and jumped back into the car and sped out of the parking lot making her way back to the garage.

When his mom walked out of the room, Jax put his head in his hands. What was he doing he thought to himself, he had the perfect ol' lady. She took care of Abel, took care of him, she didn't need him and maybe that was where the problem lied. He wanted to be needed. He thought about his mom's words and shook his head. He took out his pack of smokes and lit it up while taking a deep pull. He didn't even get his nut off, got caught, and his ma still didn't tell him where Harley went. All the while not knowing that someone took pictures of the whole thing.


	12. Chapter 12

Harley jumped up from her dream. She was shocked that she dreamt that in the first place, she knew that Jax loved her and she him, but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was some truth in the dream. Harley decided that she would talk to Jax about it when he woke up.

Looking at the clock on her bedside table, Harley decided to get up to get dressed so that she could show Jax a surprise she had been working on for him for the last few months and she was excited for him to see it. Harley kissed Jax on his forehead before going to shower.

The hot water cascaded her body as she felt arms wrap around her from behind her. She melted into his embrace as he planted gentle open mouth kisses behind her ear and continued until he reached her shoulders. It was moments like these that they lived for, with Harley's businesses and Jax's club they sometimes embraced the little moments in between where they could be free and not worry.

As Jax instructed Harley to put her hands on the wall, he placed his cock at her entrance they both moaned at the connection. It was pure magic, the feeling of her wet and tight pussy around his cock made Jax weak in the knees. As he stroked in and out, left and right, going deeper with each one, Harley couldn't help the moans that left the back of her throat as her man hit her spot each time. She was so close to cumin and he could tell because her walls started constricting and tightening around his cock, he pumped hard and deep three more times before he felt her squirt all over him causing him to find his release a few thrusts later.

"That's a good way to start the day darling" Jax stated with his sexy smirk as they took their baths before getting out.

"Hey babe, I kind of want to talk to you about something" Harley told Jax as she walked into the closet to find clothes for the day.

"Sure darling, I'm about to go check on the boys" Jax said as he put on his kutte while walking towards his old lady to kiss her forehead.

Harley decided to wear a pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans, a creamed color thick strap tank top, a brown waterfall cardigan and a pair of suede cream oxford wedges. She had her hair down with natural waves; her make up was a brown smoky eye and a blush lip gloss. Walking out of her bedroom she made her way towards the boys' rooms and found Abel already dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black and red onesie that said my daddy rides a Harley and a pair of black Velcro converses.

Harley couldn't help but pick up Abel as Jax was getting little Jax dressed in a pair black jeans with a white Harley baseball shirt with black sleeves and a pair of white air force ones like his father's. The family of four made their way down to the kitchen where the fed the boys and themselves before placing the boys in the family room with the TV on so that Harley and Jax could talk.

"So what did you want to talk about darling" Jax asked Harley as they sat down in the dining room so that they could still keep an eye on the kids. Harley then told Jax about her dream and how even though she knew that he loved her she still wanted to clear some things up just incase he had any doubts. Harley told Jax how even though she had a lot of money and came from more money didn't change that fact that she still needed and wanted him. She told him that even though she might not need him financially didn't mean that she didn't need him physically, emotionally, and mentally.

Jax sat there and listened to Harley as she poured her heart out to him. He did feel a little uncomfortable because he didn't know what a woman like Harley was doing with a guy like him; a mechanic and an outlaw. Now that they were having this talk he felt a lot better because she clarified a lot of things up for him. She shut down any insecurity he might have felt and told him that she could tell that he had been taking care of others and now she would take care of him.

"What's mine is yours Jackson. I've never been in a relationship before because I never wanted one, men were intimidated by me or wanted you use me. When I met you, I knew that none of those things mattered and you saw me, not what I had. I love you Jackson, I love this life that I have because you're in it."

"I love you too darling. I thought that I loved Tara, but that was high school. I thought that I would never love again, shit I didn't want to but when you walked in that bar, I knew I had to have you, anyway that I could get you. I love this life we have too and I know that the club is fucked up right now but I'm trying to make us legit babe and I will because you and those boys mean everything to me."

"Well now with that part out of the way, I want to bring up another issue. I want to legally adopt Abel. I love that little boy as if he was my own and I want to be able to call him my own. When I walk into the room, the way he smiles so brightly at me and the way his eyes light up, I don't want to ever loose that. So will you let me?"

Jax smiled at Harley and shook his head while chuckling to himself. "Darling, I've been wanting to ask you that from the first day you held him in your arms, I just didn't say anything because I didn't know how you would feel about it. But yeah I would like that…a lot actually."

"Well that's settled, I'll contact my lawyer and get started on that right away. OMG Jax I'm so excited" Harley stated while bouncing in her seat with a full smile on her face. Jax loved how happy she was and he matched her excitement by grabbing the back of her head and pressing his lips to hers in a soft but passionate kiss. When the separated, Harley told Jax to load the boys into the Range Rover while she made a few calls so that she could show Jax his surprise.

To stall a little bit, Harley had Jax stop at the gas station to fill up the truck and get his pack a smokes. After that, they drove to Stockton, about 5 blocks from Harley's office building and pulled up to a building that looked like a night club. Jax noticed the bikes outside as his brothers and his mom's Cadillac and looked at Harley.

"What's with all this babe?"

"My surprise to you" Harley said.

They got the boys out of the truck and made their way inside. Jax was shocked by what he saw. The building had three floors; the first floor was a regular bar, with a few pool tables, dart boards, foosball tables, about 10 bar height tables and chairs and some booths, a fully stocked bar, a jukebox, and a men and women's bathroom. Looking up you could see two way mirror glass walls and a stair case to get you to the next two floors. The second floor was a night club, soundproof floors so that you couldn't hear what was going on above or below and also so those floors couldn't hear the noise from the second floor, a DJ booth, and another set of restrooms. The third floor was a little different; it had a small conference room, a few dorm rooms with connecting bathrooms for the guys if they decided to stay or if another charter came to town, a kitchenette area with a bar and a main bathroom.

"What's all of this Harley?" Jax asked, confused by what he was seeing but also intrigued.

"Well this is CLUB JAX, my way of helping you turn legit. Do you like it" Harley stated nervously.

"Like it…baby I love it" as Jax said that, he saw his brothers and his mom coming from behind a door behind the bar, where the kitchen was located, so that they could sell burgers, fries, wings and etc. They walked towards them and pulled Jax into a brotherly hug patting his back.

"This shit looks awesome brother" Opie said while the others nodded their agreement.

"Hell yeah it does, she's spoiling ya Jackie boy" Chibbs said while everyone started laughing. Jax looked over at his old lady smiling with nothing but pure love and admiration before saying "Yeah she does, and I love the fuck out of her too."


End file.
